2006
---- ---- Gebeurtenissen Zie voor meer gebeurtenissen de maandpagina's. * Het officiële Rembrandtjaar (400e geboortedag). * Het jaar van Wolfgang Amadeus Mozarts 250e geboortedag. * Het jaar van Dmitri Sjostakovitsj' 100e geboortedag. * VN-jaar van de Woestijnen en Verwoestijning. * Het jaar van de Hond volgens de Chinese horoscoop. * Het jaar van het Circus. ; januari *1 - In Nederland wordt Boek VII van het Nieuw Burgerlijk Wetboek ingevoerd. Het vervangt deels het Wetboek van Koophandel. *1 - door de samenvoeging van de voormalige gemeenten Amerongen (m.u.v. Elst), Doorn, Driebergen-Rijsenburg, Leersum en Maarn ontstaat de nieuwe gemeente Utrechtse Heuvelrug. * 4 - De Israëlische premier Ariel Sharon wordt door een ernstige hersenbloeding getroffen. * 15 - Michelle Bachelet wordt tot presidente van Chili verkozen. *Het oudste familiebedrijf ter wereld, het Japanse Kongō Gumi, wordt geliquideerd. ; februari *6 - De Nederlandse regering besluit om de schilderijen uit de collectie-Goudstikker die in haar bezit zijn en in Nederlandse musea hangen, terug te geven aan de erven van de joodse kunsthandelaar Jacques Goudstikker. * 10 t/m 26 februari - De 20e Olympische Winterspelen in Turijn. * 17 - Op het Filipijnse eiland Leyte komen honderden mensen om na aardverschuivingen als gevolg van aanhoudende regen. ; maart * 11 - De Joegoslavische ex-president Slobodan Milošević sterft op 64-jarige leeftijd in Den Haag. Milošević wacht op dat moment op zijn veroordeling voor het Joegoslavië-tribunaal. ; april * 4 - Grote delen van Centraal-Europa (Duitsland, Tsjechië, Hongarije, Slowakije en Roemenië) hebben te kampen met zware overstromingen. * 12 - In het Brusselse Centraal Station wordt de 17-jarige Joe Van Holsbeeck vermoord, de zogenaamde mp3-moord. * 18 - Caz! neemt het om 6.00 uur over van Yorin FM en begint met de uitzendingen. ; mei * 8 - Hevige overstromingen in Suriname. * 11 - In Antwerpen schiet Hans Van Themsche op straat de zwarte Malinese vrouw Oulematou Niangadou en de blanke Vlaamse kleuter Luna Drowart dood. Hij verwondt tevens de Turkse vrouw Songül Koç. * 16 - Ayaan Hirsi Ali vertrekt uit de Tweede Kamer, en tevens maakt minister Rita Verdonk bekend dat uit onderzoek is gebleken dat Ayaan Hirsi Ali wordt geacht het Nederlanderschap niet te hebben verkregen. * 21 - In een referendum kiest 55,4% van de inwoners van Montenegro voor onafhankelijkheid van de confederatie Servië en Montenegro. * 26 - Het Berlin Hauptbahnhof in Berlijn wordt geopend. * 27 - Aardbeving Java. ; juni * 3 - Servië en Montenegro worden gescheiden landen. * 9 t/m 9 juli - In Duitsland vindt het 18e wereldkampioenschap voetbal plaats. Het wordt gewonnen door Italië. * 29 - Het Kabinet-Balkenende II valt na een motie van wantrouwen tegen het kabinet van D66. ; juli * 12 - Het leger van Israël valt het zuiden van Libanon binnen, nadat door Hezbollah twee Israëlische militairen ontvoerd zijn. * 30 - De eerste verkiezingen in Congo in 30 jaar. ; augustus * 10 - Scotland Yard voorkomt met een grootschalige arrestatie van 24 Britse moslims dat terroristen met vloeibare explosieven een aanslag plegen op vliegtuigen die van Londen naar de Verenigde Staten vliegen. (Zie: Geplande aanslagen op trans-Atlantische vliegtuigen in 2006) ; september * 3 - Ingebruikname van de eerste delen van RandstadRail. Deze datum wordt door omstandigheden niet gehaald. De nieuwe datum wordt in een later stadium bekend gemaakt. * 6 - President Bush verklaart dat de CIA verdachten van terrorisme in geheime gevangenissen buiten de VS opgesloten heeft gehouden, maar dat daar nu een eind aan is gemaakt. * 19 - In Thailand wordt premier Thaksin Shinawatra door een geweldloze militaire staatsgreep afgezet. ; oktober * 9 - Noord-Korea voert een kernproef uit. *16 - Commissievoorzitter Frits van Oostrom biedt aan minister van Onderwijs Maria van der Hoeven de Canon van Nederland aan. ; november * 5 - Saddam Hoessein wordt wegens massamoord op 148 Sjiieten veroordeeld tot de dood door ophanging. ; december *29 - Met een laatste termijn van 100 miljoen dollar delgt het Verenigd Koninkrijk zijn schulden van 10 miljard dollar uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog en de wederopbouw aan de Verenigde Staten en Canada. Zie voor meer gebeurtenissen Categorie:2006 Muziek Best verkochte singles in Nederland: # Marco Borsato - Rood # Rafaella - Right Here Right Now # Shakira & Wyclef Jean - Hips Don't Lie # Juanes - La Camisa Negra # Andrea Bocelli & Marco Borsato - Because We Believe # Gnarls Barkley - Crazy # Jan Smit - Als De Morgen Is Gekomen # Guillermo & Tropical Danny - Toppertje! # Basshunter - Boten Anna # Sergio Mendes & The Black Eyed Peas - Mas Que Nada Best verkochte albums in Nederland: # Jan Smit - Op Weg Naar Geluk # Bløf - Umoja # Katie Melua - Piece To Piece # Andrea Bocelli - Amore # Ilse DeLange - The Great Escape # Red Hot Chili Peppers - Stadium Arcadium # Lucie Silvas - Breathe In # Trijntje Oosterhuis & Metropole Orchestra - The Look Of Love (Burt Bacharach Songbook) # Jan Smit - Jansmit.com # Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway Films * Good Night, and Good Luck (VS) * Jarhead (VS) * Casanova (Italië) * Syriana (VS) * Brokeback Mountain (VS) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (VS) * Inside Man (VS) * Da Vinci Code (VS) * Mission: Impossible III (VS) * V for Vendetta (VS) * Volver (Spanje) * X-Men: The Last Stand (VS) * Zwartboek (Nederland) * United 93 (VS) * Superman Returns (VS) * Zoop in India (Nederland) * Poseidon (VS) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (VS) * Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan (VS) * sl8n8 (Nederland) * Afblijven (Nederland) * The Science of Sleep (Frankrijk) * Windkracht 10 - Koksijde Rescue (België) * Casino Royale (VK) * The Black Dahlia (VS) * Jackass: Number Two (VS) * Little Miss Sunshine (VS) * Eragon (VS) * Undercover Cop '87 (Nederland) * The Departed (VS) * Blood Diamond (VS) * Just My Luck (VS) * Das Leben der Anderen (Duitsland) * Vier Minuten (Duitsland) * stormbreaker (film) (Engeland) Geboren * 3 juni - Gravin Leonore van Oranje-Nassau van Amsberg, achtste in de lijn van de Nederlandse troonopvolging. * 18 juni - Zaria van Oranje-Nassau van Amsberg, kleindochter van koningin Beatrix. * 6 september - prins Hisahito van Japan, derde in de lijn van de Japanse troonopvolging, na zijn oom en vader. Overleden Zie ook * Luchtvaart in 2006 * 2006 (muziek) * Sportjaar 2006 * Film in 2006 Categorie:2006